Honest Trailer - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is the 289th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell,' Danielle Radford', and Lon Harris. It was narrated by five people, each representing different incarnations of the Epic Voice Guy character from alternate dimensions: Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy, actress Felicia Day as Epic Geek Girl, Critical Role's Matt Mercer as Epic Dungeon Master, Vanessa Gritton as Epic Telenovela Woman, and Mr. Sunday Movies as Australian Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The video is 6 minutes 25 seconds long. It was published on April 2, 2019, to coincide with the film's digital/Blu-ray release. It has been viewed over 2.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on YouTube "Proves that Sony product placement is the one constant in the multi-verse" '~ Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Script Epic Voice Guy (Jon Bailey): '''For years Sony has tried to launch a Spider-Verse to call it’s own. Some have been good (Spider-Man 2, '''Spider-Man: Homecoming), some have been bad (The Amazing Spider-Man 2), some have been Venom, and some never even started swinging. websites for ”Aunt May Movie”, ”Silver and Black Movie” and “Sinister Six Spinoff“ Now, they’re back with an all-new strategy. Saying “f**k it” and doing all the spider stuff at once. Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse Strap in with this fresh take on your favorite neighborhood superhero, that’s probably one of the best movies of 2018. But, it’s... got a lot of... spiders in it? I dunno. This movie’s a work of art, man. Maybe I’ll just run out the clock on this one by pushing random buttons in the booth. Hmm. What does this one do? button and everything glitches Uh... that’s not a good sound. Explosion Epic Geek Girl (Felicia Day): 'Woah! I don’t think I‘m in my recording booth anymore. '''Epic Voice Guy: '''Who are you? '''Epic Geek Girl: '''I’m Epic Geek Girl. The voice of ''Honest Trailers from an alternate dimension. Just sunny, upbeat and emotionally healthier. 'Epic Voice Guy: '''And... '''Epic Geek Girl: '”And” what? That’s all the explanation the movie gave. Wanna team up for this one? 'Epic Voice Guy: '''Heck yeah! Suit up for a fresh new take on the Spider-Man franchise that combines jaw-dropping camerawork and fever dream visuals. '''Epic Geek Girl: '''With a multicultural hip-hop fueled New York that proves Sony product placement is the one constant in the multiverse. '''Epic Voice Guy: '''to create a mold-breaking superhero story with the meta of 'Deadpool and LEGO Batman, Spider-Man (Peter B. Parker): 'Save it for Comic-Con. '''Miles: '''What’s Comic-Con? '''Epic Geek Girl: '''The heart of 'Superman, Epic Voice Guy: 'And the visual style of Pix- actually, this movie doesn’t look anything like the animation we’ve gotten used to. '''Epic Geek Girl: '''Does every animated character in your reality do the eyebrow thing too? '', Maui from ''Moana, Elsa from Frozen and The Boss Baby from The Boss Baby. From bottom left to right: Lightning McQueen from Cars, Po from Kungfu Panda, Barry B. Benson from Bee Movie and Megamind from Megamind.]] of "Dreamworks face." 'Epic Voice Guy: '''Yup. ''glitches again '''Epic Voice Guy (cramped): '''Uh... this booth is getting kinda crowded. Who are you three? '''Epic Dungeon Master (Matt Mercer): '''I’m the Epic Dungeon Master, a far traveler from a distant realm who earns his key being critical about movies. '''Epic Telenovela Woman (Vanessa Gritton) ''(translated from Spanish): It is I, the Epic Telenovela Woman! I put the passion in Honest Trailers. '''Australian Voice Guy (Mr. Sunday Movies): '''G’day! I’m Australian Voice Guy. I’m Australian. '''Epic Voice Guy: '''Huh. How does that work? '''Australian Voice Guy: Bewbs'. agrees Epic Dungeon Master: '''Shall we continue this quest? '''Epic Voice Guy: '''Let’s do this. Park your Peters, because there’s an all-new Spider-Man on the block: Miles Morales. '''Epic Geek Girl: '''He’s a relocatable sweet nerdy high school kid that was bitten by a radioactive spider. '''Epic Telenovela Woman ''(translated from Spanish): And torn apart by the death of his Uncle Aaron and his love for Gwen Stacy! '''Epic Voice Guy: '''Wait. How is he all-new? '''Australian Voice Guy: '''This Spider-Man... likes Post Malone? mumble-sings with Post Malone agrees Epic Voice Guy: But you won't want to walk a mile in his loose-fitting shoes because this spider-guy doesn't just have one coming-of-age problem... Epic Dungeon Master: He's got all of them! Epic Geek Girl: From dealing with his demanding dad... Epic Dungeon Master: Finding his artistic voice... Epic Voice Guy: To fitting in and a new school... Epic Telenovela Woman ''(translated from Spanish):'' Having forbidden first love from a distant dimension! Epic Geek Girl: Living away from home for the first time... Epic Australian Voice: And puberty! Miles: It's a puberty thing. I don't know why I said that. Epic Australian Voice: Crikey! Just so much puberty! Miles: (leafing through a comic book) Please stop sticking... Epic Geek Girl: But Miles isn't alone on his spider-quest... Epic Dungeon Master: Because plenty of spider-folk are joining his party.... Epic Voice Guy: From the hot bod version... Peter Parker Epic Australian Voice: To the dad bod version... B. Parker Epic Telenovela Woman ''(translated from Spanish):'' Nicolas Cage playing himself... Noir Spider Noir: Sometimes I let matches burn down to my fingertips just to feel something, anything. Epic Australian Voice: John Mulaney playing himself.... Spider-Ham Spider-Ham: I just washed my hands that's why they're wet. Epic Dungeon Master: And one that's so anime, I'm amazed she's not licensed by Funimation Parker. Epic Voice Guy: Together they'll battle all-new takes on classic spider bad guys. Epic Dungeon Master: Like the chaotic neutral and completely terrifying Prowler... Epic Geek Girl: And the sexy cat lady version of Doc Oc... Epic Voice Guy: All lead by the kingpin: A tragic villain mourning the loss of his wife, his son... Epic Australian Voice: And his neck! Epic Voice Guy: Hey! Don't take my punchlines in my own booth! Epic Australian Voice: Sorry, mate! Sorry! Epic Voice Guy: Ahh! This is a mess! How did the movie keep all this manageable? Epic Voice Guy: So take the leap with a movie that sounded like a terrible idea when you first heard about it... Epic Dungeon Master: But ended up being so good we can't wait for more Miles... Epic Geek Girl: Or Gwen Stacy... Epic Australian Voice: Or whatever they throw at us! I'm down! Down under! Get it? I'm Australian! Epic Telenovela Woman ''(translated from Spanish):'' What about a tragic saga of Spider-Man encountering his own clone? Both believing to be the true Peter Parker, until in a climactic cliffhanger, one does in an explosion! But was it the true Spider-Man or the clone? Epic Geek Girl: Ehhhhh, except for that one. Epic Voice Guy: Well guys, it's been fun, but it's time to wrap up. Epic Dungeon Master: How do you want to do this? Epic Voice Guy: Starring: Moore as Miles Morales Well I Would Watch 500 Miles; Pine as Blonde Peter Parker Peter Piner Plucked a Pack of Peter Parkers; Johnson as Peter B. Parker wearing sweatpants Depression Sweats, Depression Sweats, They're As Sad As Things Can Get; Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy Blonde Recluse; Schreiber as Kingpin Boss Baby 2099; Hahn as Doc Oc Squiddy Woman; Mulaney as Spider-Man John Ham; Glenn as Peni Parker My Hero Arachademia; Cage as Spider Noir Cage Against the Machine; Tomlin as Aunt May Aunt Hayyy; and Ali as Uncle Aaron Purpleshala Ali. for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse was "Bug Hero Six." Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Bug Hero Six Epic Voice Guy: You know, you guys could always stay. We could be an epic voice family. Epic Australian Voice: Sorry, mate! Kangaroos to box! Epic Telenovela Woman ''(translated from Spanish):'' Though I love you, we can never be, for we have out own booths to return to. Epic Dungeon Master: Until we meet again, my friend. Is it Tuesday yet? Epic Geek Girl: Plus if we stay here our atoms will explode, so later nerds! Epic Voice Guy: Bye Felicia! Oh man, I hope they come back soon because I'm not watching the Jared Leto Morbius movie by myself. Easter Eggs This video contains multiple Easter Eggs spliced into the multiverse warping sequences: Trivia * The meta concept of using multiple narrators was writer/producer Joe Starr's idea. He originally came up with an elaborate explanation for Epic Voice Guy's alter-egos involving a particle accelerator. This morphed into Epic Voice Guy spilling coffee onto his recording booth, and finally became Epic Voice Guy simply pressing a button. * Screen Junkies premiered this video and Wonder Con 2019 in front of a live audience. The version they showed included several alternate "starrings." The team selected the ones that got the biggest laughs. They also recorded a new intro for Australian Voice Guy. Though Mr Sunday Movies recently underwent gallbladder surgery, he was happy to re-recorded his narration. * The Alan raptor can be seen at 0:55, during the multi-dimensional warping. The Alan raptor is a running joke in the Honest Trailers series. * This video expands greatly on the Epic Voice Guy lore, revealing that he has four alter egos from alternate dimensions: Epic Geek Girl, '''who is sunny, upbeat and emotionally healthier; '''Epic Dungeon Master, a far traveler from a distant realm who earns his keep being critical about movies; Epic Telenovela Woman '''who puts the passion into Honest Trailers; and '''Australian Voice Guy, whose sole defining feature is that he is Australian. * The character of Australian Voice Guy was originally going to be Silent Movie Guy who would narrate the trailer via on screen text. However, the writers changed the concept because they decided it would be too much reading when combined with Epic Telenovela Woman's subtitles. * The Spanish translation of Epic Telenovela Woman attracted some criticism from native speakers, because of its grammar, vocabulary and pronunciation. Comedian Vanessa Gritton, a native Spanish speaker who grew up in Guatemala, did the translation. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other films in the Spider-Man universe, including the early-2000s trilogy starring Tobey Maguire, Venom, The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2,'' ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''and the ''1970s Japanese Spider-Man TV series. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse has a 92.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Multiple media commentators highlighted Screen Junkies' positive take on the film and the video's use of multiple narrators. Toonado said, "Honest Trailers couldn't find a whole lot of negative or snarky things to say about Sony's animated spectacle, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Instead, they cleverly imagined what an Honest Trailers crew from an alternate dimension would make of the film. Enter, "Epic Geek Girl, the voice of Honest Trailers from an alternate dimension- just sunny, upbeat and emotionally healthier." But hilariously enough, Epic Geek Girl was just the first of many alternate dimension versions of Honest Trailers making cameo appearances." Ethan Anderton of Slash Film enjoyed Screen Junkies' meta take on the film, writing, "This is the kind of stuff that makes me enjoy Honest Trailers more than any other ongoing web series with a certain schtick. Every now and then they figure out a fun way to take the style of a movie and use it to play with their own medium. In this case, it’s remixing the Honest Trailer with several different voices contributing to the video as if some kind of particle collider merged our world with an alternate dimension." Screen Rant observed "Since there's not a whole lot to nit-pick in the actual film, the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer instead takes aim at Sony's struggles with the Spider-Man franchise at large over the years." SPN Hunters discussed the video's use of Spanish, writing, "There are comments about how bad the Spanish is in the video. However, that’s part of the fun. Remember that Screen Junkies pokes fun at almost everything to do with movies and TV!" Production credits Epic Voice Guy: Jon Bailey (@EpicVoiceGuy) Epic Geek Girl: Felicia Day (@feliciaday) Epic Dungeon Master: Matt Mercer (@matthewmercer) Epic Telenovela Woman: Vanessa Gritton (@nesgritton) Australian Voice Guy: Mr. Sunday Movies (@mrsundaymovies) Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, and Max Dionne Written by Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford, and Lon Harris Edited by Kevin Williamsen, Emin Bassavand, Randy Whitlock, Max Song External links * 'Into the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer Features Special Guest Stars '- Screen Rant article * 'Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse’s Honest Trailer Gets Super Meta '- LRM Online article * 'Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse’s Honest Trailer Delves Into Multiverse Shenanigans '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailers Can't Find Bad Things To Say About SPIDER-MAN: INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE '- Toonado article * 'Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer Brings in Multiple Epic Voices '- EpicStream article * 'Into the Spider-Verse Honest Trailer Features a Multiversal Voice Cast '- CBR.com article * 'The Latest Honest Trailer Has Some Fun With SPIDER-MAN: INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Felicia Day gets Honest Trailer guest spot for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse '- SPN Hunters article * '‘Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse’ Gets Honest Trailer Treatment '- Goliath article * '‘Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse’ Honest Trailer Gets Help from Alternate Universes '- SlashFilm article * 'SPIDER-MAN: INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE HONEST TRAILER HEADS TO THE MULTIVERSE FOR FRESH JOKES '- SyFy Wire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Meta Category:2010s Category:Alan raptor Category:Translation Category:Interpretation Category:Marvel Category:Season 12 Category:Celebrity guests Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation